


Gentle Fall

by Mixu



Category: South Park
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixu/pseuds/Mixu
Summary: Pip takes a moment to think back as a day holds more meaning for him than it ever should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Snow fell today for the first time in the season and I felt compelled to write this when The Eden Project's rendition of Crazy in love started playing and I put it on loop. [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_EvN5n5xwE ]  
> Enjoy!

He didn't expect to open the curtains to find the ground covered in white. Pip smiled, bit fondly, bit sadly. It wasn't even November, but the brightness was a good change. If he ever got truly happy over anything so simple, it was the first snow. The day of first snow held memories for him he couldn't help but to remember.

It's been two years since when he had set foot outside with a cocoa mug in his hands, finding Damien staring back at him in apathy from the sidewalk. The two had shared something akin to friendship ever since Damien had come back to South Park at his visual age of 17. Pip had confronted him about the mishap in his childhood years, shocking the other with the fact he hadn't forgotten. 

Pip had grown on Damien purely from the fact he didn't demand anything from the latter. Pip was always there, but he never minded the fact that Damien wasn't. Pip never minded. Damien offered him nothing, absolutely nothing in return. He more allowed the angelic blonde in his company than invited him, even if it meant silence. 

When one day Pip found him ready to burn the city down with fury, he didn't walk away. He held onto Damien's wrists, rapidly trying to talk some sense into the boy whose eyes were flaming red, his skin almost burning as a kettle. The ground was shaking, it felt more like vibrations under their feet than an actual earthquake and Pip knew it was him. His palms were getting burned against the other's skin. He knew Damien was soulless, yet he still tried to talk him down from whatever had set him aflame. It was most likely futile but he still tried, tears starting to run down his face and voice straining in anguish from the burn but he didn't let go. Not until the ground settled, Damien's now clear eyes half-lidded in apathy, like he saw Pip, but he wasn't really looking. Pip pulled is hands away with a pained groan, gritting his teeth as he looked at his stinging, burned hands, all dark red and excruciating. Damien walked away. 

It took Pip weeks to nurse his hands back into a state where he could do daily tasks without needing help from the kind lady next door. He told her he had slipped and the oven had been on. It was a stupid reasoning, but it worked.

The day when his bandages were off and he saw the snow, deciding to take his cocoa to the doorstep to watch the gentle fall, is the exact day Damien was there to meet his eyes. Unexpected was put mildly. Pip froze mid-sip, eyes widened a fraction before his expression settled and he gave a wave with small smile. From that Damien's expression turned into a frown, almost pissed off and it was the first time he actually _looked_ at Pip since their initial confrontation.

He walked up to the blonde, demanding Pip to tell him what he wanted from him as if the boy had used him in some way. The boy simply shaked his head with an open expression and told him he wants nothing. It made Damien turn his back to him but he didn't leave. He told Pip he should be furious with him, that he should hate him for inflicting harm to him. Pip said it wasn't Damien's fault. Damien groaned in frustration before turning to him, still pissed but perplexed under his dark hoodie. 

„How are you damned to this godforsaken life?” 

It was an honest question, a question that revealed more to Pip than he could ever ask the otherworldly being. Damien thought he was worth redemption. Damien never thought anyone worthy of redemption. Pip just smiled and shrugged. His life had been on the sadder note mostly, he just made the best of it. Damien held out his hand and Pip didn't hesitate to give his, having his palm turned upwards. He consciouly relaxed under the inspection and the warm thumb that gently rubbed across his palm. The inital urge to tense up or flinch was pushed down.

Damien sighed, meeting his eyes, in something akin to sympathy, Pip just looked on, careful not to shatter the moment. Damien never gave sympathy to anyone. „I wish you weren't here...” the boy said with a tone of regret that suggested he knew way more than Pip could ever comprehend. He didn't ask Damien.

When Damien pressed a singular kiss on his palm, gentle, not burning, Pip stared in shock, mouth agape as he felt his face warm rapidly against the cold snowy air. Damien met his eyes once more, never smiling, neither frowning, just looking for a long moment as if etching the sight of Pip into his memory (wistful thinking, the blonde boy reprimanded himself later). 

„I'm not asking you to wait,” Damien said and turned to leave, leaving Pip at his doorstep. The blonde couldn't call after, he already got more than he ever wished for from Damien, anything else would only ruin it. He looked down to his cocoa when Damien was out of his sight, blinking away the few tears that seemed to want to gather. How is it possible to fall for someone with supposedly no soul?

He didn't see Damien after that. The boy had disappeared alltogether, people not really paying mind to it. There were stranger things in South Park than some missing people. He thanked his own dreams after waking when they were benevolent enough to include Damien's company. That's all Pip had, thoughts and dreams and his little life. Snow fell again, Pip half-expecting, half-hoping Damien might turn up. But he didn't. Pip told himself he was happy with this. With what he had, with what Damien had given him.

And now, he was looking out of his window, fondly smiling, taking the moment to remember. He thought he felt a brief touch ghost against his palms, against his lips. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to wish that it was Damien, somehow seeing him, signaling him he hadn't forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://mixu-u.tumblr.com


End file.
